


A Flat Tire

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Draco is Arrogant, Draco is kind, Draco is kind of a Dick, F/M, Fancy French Restaurant, Flat Holm, Fluffy, Friends Scheming, Good Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, I bought the Grumpy guy coffee, Meet-Cute, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Muggle Draco Malfoy, Muggle Hermione Granger, Muggle Life, Muggle Ron Weasley, Muggles, No Magic except for Love, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Scheming, Scheming Hermione Granger, Starbucks, dinner together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: I am a little late posting this; you see, I wasn't done because I wanted the time to do something a little fluffier. <3This is day 26 and the Prompt was: Blind Date
Relationships: Draco Malfoy&Original Female Character（s）, Draco Malfoy/ Evelyn Bello, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 5
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	A Flat Tire

"Hermione, I don't know if I'm really ready to date", Evelyn said as she waited in line at Starbucks while she talked on the phone to her close friend.

  
"Come on, he's a friend of Harry's from college and he's just gotten out of an awful relationship and now ready to date again. I met him through Harry but Ron knew him for a bit too. It could go great for you. I know you were in that terrible one as well, and maybe you guys would have a good time", she said sympathetically. Evelyn sighed as she moved up in the line. 

  
"I suppose. What are we doing? Where are we meeting? What's his name?" She questioned defeatedly; she knew Hermione wouldn't let it go but she also knew her friend meant well. 

  
"I thought maybe we could do a double date", Hermione suggested with a happy lilt in her voice. Evelyn rubbed at her eyes and made to step forward when a handsome blond gentleman stepped in front of her effectively cutting in front of her. 

  
"Excuse me, I was in line", she began heatedly. He turned and looked ather with blue-grey eyes and flared his nostrils.

  
"And now I'm in front of you, guess you will just have to wait longer", he said arrogantly. Evelyn could feel her anger flaring. 

  
"I'll call you back", she hissed into her phone before rounding on the blond,"You can get to the back of the line and wait your turn like everyone else", she snapped. Surprised eyes turned to looked at her and he frowned. 

  
"I think I'm fine here, thanks", he said turning his back on her again. It took all of Evelyn's will power not to stomp her foot. 

  
"Hey man, get in the back of the line", another customer piped up. Finally, enough customers were making disgruntled comments and the blond sighed before he moved and went to the back of the line. Evelyn grumbled under her breath but then smiled as she made her way to the counter.

  
"Hi, I'd like a Chai latte with two pumps of pumpkin, please...and here, it's enough for my grumpy friend in the back of the line", she said handing over a twenty dollar bill, knowing her drink was only about five dollars. The barista nodded and then got to making her drink and Evie moved to the side to wait at the counter.   
\----------

  
Later that evening, Evelyn looked at herself in the mirror once she was out of the shower. She decided to just wear a little mascara and some chapstick; her hair fell in waves anyway and Evelyn decided on a dress. It was a dark red and came to just above her knees and the sleeves ended just before her elbows.   
Ron and Hermione honked once they were outside and once Evelyn was happy with how she looked she hurried outside and got into the backseat. 

  
"Good evening, guys. Thanks for picking me up", she said. Ron turned to look at her from the passenger seat. 

  
"We're picking him up too. To save gas and taking multiple cars", he explained before he drove off. They took a side street a few blocks away and pulled into a driveway. Evelyn stared, feeling her temper rise as she saw the blond from this morning. 

  
"Oh hell no", she began, startling both Ron and Hermione. They turned to look at her as the other man opened the door and climbed in, his knee knocking against hers as he slid in. Once again, surprised blue-grey eyes lifted to meet hers. 

  
"You", he said softly. Evelyn's eyes blazed with fury as she glared back.

  
"You!" She said angrily, shoving herself as close to the door as she could get and crossed her arms over her chest. 

  
"You two...know each other?" Hermione began, withering under the look her friend gave her. 

  
"I"-"We met", Evelyn snapped. The blond closed his mouth and sighed, turning to look out the window. Evie looked at him once he grew silent, feeling the smallest amount of guilt while she gave him the once over. She snorted, trying to cover a laugh when she noticed his tie matched her dress.

  
"Are we...still going to dinner?" Ron asked hesitantly, definitely feeling the icy cold from the backseat. 

  
"Yes, you've already gone through the trouble of reservations and I am hungry", Evie said with a bitter laugh. She fretted with her hair and sighed, looking out the window as well. 

  
"Thank you for the coffee", a voice came over to her. Evelyn lifted her head and turned to look at the pale, blond man. _Maybe he was just having an off day? Oh well..couldn't get worse could it?_ She gave a soft sort of smile. 

  
"You're welcome", she replied. The man gave her a barely there smile but it looked good on him.

  
"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy", he said extending his arm. Evelyn placed her hand his intending to shake his hand but he turned her fingers in and gave a delicate pull with his thumb brushing over her knuckles. 

  
"Evelyn".   
\------

  
_Remember how it couldn't get worse?_

  
As they made their way to the restaurant it began raining and Hermione was chatting Ron's ear off about something he had done earlier that day when they slid a little bit and their tire went flat. As they got out, Hermione pointed. 

  
"Look, the restaurant is just over there, we could call our Triple A during dinner and then they'll be here"-"Stop talking! I can't think about anything with you prattling on about every little thing!" Ron exploded, saying what he had clearly wanted to say in the car. Draco and Evelyn looked at each other, shocked and then away awkwardly. Hermione bit her lip; she was close to tears as she looked at the ground. 

  
"I-Uh-Draco and I will go and get our seats while you guys figure out the car. No sense in us staying out here getting wet", Evelyn said taking his arm and walking across the street with him. She was beginning to shiver due to not having brought a jacket because the weather had been clear. Draco opened the door for her and then he was shrugging off his coat jacket and draped it over her shoulders. 

  
"Thank you", she said shivering a little bit. She strode up to the maître d giving him Hermione's name. 

  
"Ah, yes right this way. The rest of your part will be arriving shortly?" He asked as he grabbed two beautifully done, leather menus. Evelyn nodded and Draco kept the hand on the small of her back as she led the way. He moved passed her to pull her chair out for her and she sat, allowing him to push her in. Draco took his seat across from her and unfolded his napkin, placing it over his nap. The maître d handed them each a menu. 

  
"Would you like to start of with a glass of our Beaujolais?" He inquired. Evie looked to Draco who nodded in agreement. 

"Yes, please bring a bottle to start", Draco spoke, placing his hands on the table. Evelyn looked at him as the host walked off to retrieve their drinks. 

  
"Is that a....good wine?" Evelyn asked, unsure of what made wine good. Though she enjoyed a glass every now and then, it was some boxed wine from the market near her house. 

  
"It is relatively cheap, sweet and made from Gamay grapes. Now, it can be higher in alcohol than some others due to its chaptalization which really is a fancy word of giving it sugar to bring body and warmth to the grape", Draco explained to her. Evelyn realised she liked listening to him talk and she nodded in understanding. 

  
"I don't know as much as you do about wine", she admitted, tucking a damp piece of hair behind her ear. Draco smiled at her and shook his head. 

  
"I uh, don't know much more than that, I'm afraid", he began as he picked up his menu, "My mother use to drink that kind. It was her favorite...so naturally I learned everything about it to impress her. I was like twelve", he told her. Evelyn laughed while she browsed her menu as well.

  
"That's very cute that you did that for her...So, Draco", she started as she looked at the appetizers. He paused in looking at the menu to look at her over his. 

  
"What happened in your relationship? Hermione only mentioned that it was an awful one", she said deciding to just jump in to that conversation. Draco paused, a look of surprising flashing across his countenance. Suddenly, Evelyn had the urge to shove her foot in her mouth. 

  
"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours", he said smoothly. Evie smiled and Draco admired the way her amber eyes glittered. 

  
"Well, I was a with this man for about six years. He said he had something he wanted to discuss with me and then took me to a jeweler", she said slowly. The feelings she had felt that night began creeping in a little bit. Draco's eyes widened and he was reaching over the table to place his hand over hers comfortingly. 

  
"They measured my finger and he got it engraved with 'My Sweetheart'...I thought he was going to propose and he didn't. He said we were done but thanks for measuring the ring for my new fiance", she paused and Draco watched her worriedly, seeing the tears fill her eyes but none fell. 

  
"They had been together for two and half years. Isn't that wonderful?" She asked, bringing her eyes up to meet his. The tears were gone and Draco sort of felt like an asshole for bringing up her past; he reminded himself that she also asked about his girlfriend. 

  
"I was...with her for quite awhile. Three years, about to be four and I come home from work for a surprise vacation and there she is...in our bed with my best friend Blaise", he said quietly. Evelyn chuckled wetly, as if she had been crying and she turned her hand over under his to squeeze his.

  
"Well, is he as handsome as you?" She teased, trying to lighten the subject. Draco chuckled and shook his head. 

  
"I don't think so no, but I don't really fancy him so maybe I'm missing something?" He replied. Evie smiled and when the waiter came to take their orders, Draco gave her hand a squeeze.

  
"Would you mind terribly if I ordered for you?" Evie thought over his question and gave a shrug. 

  
"No, but do you think we should wait for Ron and Hermione?" She suggested. Draco took his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Ron, taking his hand from hers. He looked surprised when he recieved an answer almost immediately. 

  
"They said we can go ahead without them, they are waiting for the two truck to come and fix their tire", he said. Evie nodded and then placed her hand, palm up back on the table. He placed his hand back into hers, easily lacing their fingers together. 

\----

Meanwhile outside, Hermione was sitting in the car with her boyfriend, cuddled up to him. 

"Do you think it worked?" She asked him, enjoying the way his arms felt around her. Ron squeezed her gently and kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back before pulling back to look at her. 

"Well, they haven't come back out and it seems by the text he sent me that they are ordering dinner. Do you think they even know they were set up to have dinner alone?" He wondered. Hermione shrugged. 

"It doesn't matter. I think they'll be perfect for each other", Hermione said happily. 


End file.
